Kolor Ijo
by Shizuka Fuyuki chan
Summary: Sasuke ulang tahun. Naruto memberinya hadiah kolor. tapi,dg hadiah itu malah terjadi keributan.


TADAIMA! Mav ya,klw fanfic ke-2 aq klamaan...

Kali ini kayaknya aq mw berusaha agar critanya gx gaje& gx garinx... tp,klw ttp gaje n garing aq mohon maav sbesar-besarnya!

- ** KOLOR IJO **-

Sekarang,naruto dkk sudah naik ke jenjang SD. Naruto dkk sgt senang smpe2 pada mengadakan syukuran d masjid baitul amin . sykuran di sana sgt meriah,karna d sambi dg perayaaan ultah sasuke yg juga mengundang seluruh keluarganya dan tetangga sampe mainannya k masjid (emanx boleh y,ultah d masjid?). Saatnya baca puisi pun tiba. Tp,semuanya tdk ykin klw acara pmbacaaan puisiny lancar,karna narutolah yg akan membacakannya.

_ .wb_

_Hadirin semuanya. Marilah kita panjatkan puja dan puji syukur k haditat alloh swt yg tlah melimpahkan rahmat serta hidayahnya kpd kita semua...bla...bla...bla...bla..._

_Naruto malah bercramah. Tp yg ada d sana tdk menghiraukan dan hanya berkata `amien...amien...amien...` sampe2 teman naruto yg tinggal d kolong jmbatan dan mempunyai pendengaran yg tajam itu ke masjid dan berkata "ada apa? Apa ada yg bisa sy bantu?" amien bertanya. tanpa pikir panjang naruto langsung melemparny sampai kembali k kolong jembatan. "maaf,tadi ada iklan promo kuli bangunan lewat" naruto menenangkan semua orang. Dan sekarang,saatnya membuka kado! Sasuke satu demi satu membuka kado dari teman-temannya. Darii sekian banyak kado yg d terimanya,ada sebuah kado spesial yg sgt membuatnya bahagia di dunia dan akherat (?). yaitu sebuah kolor berwarna hijau yg bergambar barbie. Sasuke sangat senang,smpe-smpe stiap hari dan kapanpun di manapun dia selalu membawanya walaupun tidak d cuci 1 minggu. _

_ Waktu d sekolah... "hai teman-teman! Lihat ini,baguskan? Kalian pasti iri!" sasuke memamerkan kolor hadiahnya itu. Naruto yg melihatnya berfikir 'itukan kolor kesayanganku? Jgn-jgn aq salah memassukkan hadiah untuk sasuke?' naruto lalu langsug merebut kolor itu dari sasuke "ini kolor kesayanganku tau! Kenapa ada padamu?" naruto bertanya. Sasuke merebutnya lagi "enak saja! Ini hadiah ulang tahunku tau!" mereka berdua saling berbut. Sampai pada akhirnya,kolor itu sobek. "apa yg kau lakukan pada my sweet kolor!" naruto membentak. "apa? Harusnya aku yg berkata seperti itu tau!" sasuke sewot. Teng...teng...teng... waktunya pelajaran Sodaqoh(?) mulai. Guru jiraiya yg mengajarnya. Tp,naruto dan sasuke tdk berhenti bertengkar. "Hai naruto dan sasuke,ada ribut apa?" guru jiraiya bertanya. "hu...hu...hu...kolorku sobek sensei,karena ulahnya!" sasuke tutur(?) sambil menangis. "tidak sensei,tapi..." belum sempat neruto menjelaskan,guru jiraiya sudah menyetop. "tidak usah bertengkar,kita kan harus saling berbagi,jadi kenapa tdk d bagi 2 saja kolornya,kan adil" guru jiraiya berkata. ""oh iya ya! Baik sensei!" mereka berdua bergembira sambil merobek kolor itu jadi 2. "oh iya teman-teman,besok,aku juga ulang tahun lho!" sakura semangat. "besok,pada kumpul ya,di warung ramen bik Sinah!" "baik sakura!" semuanya bergembira._

_ Esoknya di warung ramen,semua anak berkumpul. "seperti biasa,yg akan mengisi puisi adalah naruto!" sakura menjelaskan. "tidak! Kami tidak setju! Sasuke saja!" semua anak menolak. "baiklah,sasuke,ayo maju!" ujar sakura_

_ .wb_

_Demikian puisi saya semoga bermanfaat untuk seluruh makhluk di dunia ini yg tentu saja d ciptakan oleh alloh swt. Kita sebagai manusia haraus menaati kewajiban yang alloh berikan kepada kita...bla...bla...bla...bla..._

Sedemikian rupa sasuke berceramah panjaaaaaaang lebar. Bahkan lebih parah dari naruto. Dan ketika ia selesai berceramah,tiba-tiba sasuke menyanyi lagu dangdut.

'indonesia tanah airku. Tanah tumpah darahku...' lagu ini memang bukan lagu dangdut,tapi sasuke membawakannya dg nada lagu 'keong racun' samil berjoget ria di atas meja makan yg terdapat beberapa porsi ramen-ramen yg sakura traktir. Semua orang yg ada d sana bertepuk tangan meriah. Karna tepuk tangan itu,sasuke bernyanyi lebih bersemangat dan joged annya pun makin menjadi-jadi. Naruto juga sampai memanjat meja dan berjoged bersama sasuke. Kini,terciptalah artis dangdut dari konoha yg baru. Yaitu, duo kamfretttt. Uahahahahahahahhahahahh...! (suara author menggoncangkan dunia dg baunya yg bergelegar semerbak daun sirih (?) ) "cukup!" tiba-tiba sakura menjerit. "naruto,saskuke,kalian harus keluar dari pesta (?) ultahku ini. Sekaraaaang!" sakura membentak. NaruSasu pun keluar dari warung ramen itu. "padahal,aku baru makan ramen yg rasa vanila (?),yg rasa papermint,coklat,strawberi,sampai yg rasa gula batu belum kumakan. Dasar,sakura itu sudah gila" naruto kesal. "tidak apa. Setidaknya kita sudah ikut melestarikan puisi budaya bangsa kita yang sangat menyentuh itu" sasuke pasrah (?). "oh tidak...naruto...sasuke...jangan tinggalkan aku..." tiba-tiba saja sakura datang mengejar mereka. NaruSasu pun berhenti melangkahkan kaki yang ke 199 itu. "sakura...aku rindu padamu...jangan tinggalkan kami..." sasuke menyahut. "ya sakura...kau adalah sahabat kami..kami tidak bisa hidup jika anggota tim 7 tidak lengkap...(lebayyy)" naruto pun menyahut (koq,jd drama yach?). Sakura akhirnya bersatu kembali. Mereka pun pulang ke markas tim 7 bersama-sama. Sedangkan anak-anak yg d traktir sakura harus menanggung penderitaan dg membayar semua ramen2 yg tdk jadi sakura bayar.

- * TAMAT *-

Ho...ho...ho... menyentuh biang garinx khan? Yg baca harus suka ceritanya,klo gx rasakan gaplok no jutsu'ku! *plak!...( Author D keplak naruto sampai kepalanya mlendung kaya shanmou and jimmy (?))re...


End file.
